


Honey You Slut, Don't Think I Wouldn't Mind

by gayporn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ?? i honestly don't know what to tag this ass?, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Car Sex, Dominant Louis, Fingerfucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Pretty Harry, READ IT AND KUDO IT LOL, Rimming, Slutty Harry, Submissive Harry, Top Louis, YAS BOTTOM HARRY 4 LIFE, just 5k of endless fucking, mhmmm, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayporn/pseuds/gayporn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry likes messing around, affiliating himself in too many places, too many cocks at different times. He was enchanting, beautiful and intelligent. He loves his body becoming a mere wreckage when he's fucked mercilessly within bathroom stalls, cars, and hotel rooms. During a photo shoot for him and One Direction he did pull a few accidental strings that set a certain someone springing off the roof, or more like someone springing into Harry that is.<br/><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey You Slut, Don't Think I Wouldn't Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This is smut, pure sex. Warning would be hey it's unsafe sex cause they forgot condoms! But oh well. Lmao. I hope you enjoy this smut, 5k+ of just Harry being smutty and fucked out amen. My twitter is harryonmenif you want to follow (ehe?) or drop by and say hi.

Harry Styles is a massive and sexually enticing _whore._

The only phrase any man had to memorize and would then lock into their hearts. Harry Styles, green crescent eyes with shades of light gray into the deep crevices of his irises. Those perfectly crafted cheeks made to be pinched by every single man's hands and his lips made to empower and control any man he came across.

 

_Harry Styles._

 

Or more likely what you see under bed sheets after a long day of concert preparations with his long loving band, One Direction. Quite ironic that he's got a label to entice ladies when in reality he has the figure and legs to trap a man that could fuck him to next week.

 

Harry Styles, a charming name isn't it? Silly boy, naive to the world for such feigned innocence yet talented in capturing his prey for lust and sexual desires. He loved the taste, the brush of hard cock sliding over his red cheeks, and lips were bitten and sucked till blood seeps out.

 

Harry Styles, an incredibly talented whore.

 

_

 

"F-Fuck." Harry hissed as he tossed his head back into the white pillows he laid his head upon, "Ungh."

 

Harry had his right hand snooping into the under parts of his trousers, biting down on his lip to hide the sounds of forming sex on his tongue. He needed a good wank after his extreme play for Niall's charity match. A lovely match for autistic kids and parents, quite nice.

 

Except for Harry, he really needed to wank after he had been drowning in random vibrations of pleasure while he watched his bandmates play along with other bulky and muscular men. He wouldn't lie that he was proud of himself for making that goal, especially since those men had slammed their lovely bodies all over him.

 

Quite a dream and quite a taste.

 

Harry loved and lived for those moments to have hands touching his skin, licking his lips, and cock buried deep in his arse as he cries the other random or a well-known man's name out. Little cat like whimpers that become shrieks as he was mercilessly pounded into expensive white hotel sheets or leather car seats.

 

"Ah-" Harry hissed.

 

His own thumb rolled over his leaking head, sounds were becoming difficult to hide as he was right under and beside his mates who were asleep in their bunks after the long match.

But... Honestly if they were ever listening in, he _wouldn't_ mind. He'd like to know the _thoughts_ that would run and scurry within the minds of his mates as he wanks and moans pathetically as if to hide them, yet failing. Would they be disgusted? Or would they want to lay their hands over Harry's delicate, warm skin?

 

It was such a lovely thought, Harry hissed as he came into his hand as his teeth clenched and lips were bitten red. Yes, he would like a chance to have some fun with his own _bandmates_ , but who knows?

 

In the meantime, he doesn't mind the lovely offers from maybe a guy or two at bars or nightclubs. They always knew what buttons were meant to be pushed to have Harry fall on his knees exposed and begging.

 

_

 

"Harry seriously, be professional." Ben hissed as Harry giggled and toyed with the front of his trousers.

 

The boys were at a photoshoot beside their tour bus in order to post up a consecutive list of events they have with numerous photos they would be taking. The other four were laughing away as they created and contorted numerous faces towards the camera.

 

As for Harry... He might have had Ben against the side of the bus away from the boys and trying to have the bottom half of his hips grind against Ben's.

 

"Beeen." Harry whimpered.

 

His lips were pink and cheeks rosy red as his eyes twinkled with lust, trying to have the bigger man's hand reach between his legs.

 

"Harry-" Ben hissed, "We need to get back- shit."

 

His hand was pushed up against the bulge formed over Harry's intimate area, where it was warm and slightly forming a damp spot. Those fingers, long fingers brushing over and over without any propose, they were under control while fueled with the seeping precum underneath.

 

"Ben, I'm horny." Harry hummed as he tucked his lips into the crevice of Ben's neck.

 

"Y-Yeah I can see that." Ben quaked.

 

"Do something to me." Harry whispered, his lips brushing on his ear, "I've been a pretty bad boy today."

 

"Harry, come on-"

 

Harry shook his head,  "Ben. Please, I need you to do _something_. See?"

 

Ben was caught off guard as Harry's hips rolled against his in a smooth motion of lust and seduction. Those hips were in a seductive motion to call their victim forth and have fingers to bruise and own them.

 

"See? Ben, I've been doing a few things I shouldn't be while we were preparing for today." Harry whispered.

 

Ben tried to remain himself, but soon his own hands had disobeyed his demands and made their way to wrap around Harry's waist.

 

Well wasn't he pretty much fucked?

 

"Really?" Ben murmured, yeah he was fucked alright, "Like what?"

 

He tried to remain cautious of the other boys who were frolicking with a soccer ball they found within their tour bus. Okay, maybe he had a little time on his shoulders to mess with this teasing bastard. It could just be a quick fuck with his client, that's all.

 

"Well, Mr. Winston-" Harry hissed the name at the edge of his teeth, "I had been touching myself."

 

"Hm?" Ben raised an eyebrow and eyed the boy, he knew there was more to it. This was Harry Styles for god's sake.

 

"I even jacked off while the rest of the boys were asleep. Same room, cumming in the same air as the rest of them," He whispered, "I thought about some naughty things, too. Really naughty things- _oh_!"

 

Harry silently squealed as his bum was cupped by a pair of large firm hands, squeezing and creaming out the possible love of violating such a beautiful creature.

 

Ben chuckled and dipped his face into the indentation of Harry's neck, "So you mean to say, Harry was being a slut last night?"

 

His lips were softly pressed against the white skin, which quaked under Ben's touch. He could feel the sense of submissive instincts coming off of Harry's body. Quite a dessert for Ben, really.

 

"Alright then, let's take it my car shall we? The big one alright?" Ben whispered.

 

Harry whimpered in response and quickly nodded his head, "Yes, Ben, please take me."

 

"Alright wrap your legs up around my waist and we'll get in there quick before the boys notice. Got it?" ordered Ben.

 

"Yeah, oh so we're both going to go out in secret? Now that's something naughty." Harry giggled his pretty laugh and Ben wanted to puke his insides out because Harry was a slutty and incredibly cute human.

 

+++

 

"Shit." Harry hissed as his legs dropped down and back pushed into the leathery seats.

 

Ben had held Harry in his arms and laughed as the boy tried to grind up against his stomach, tightening his legs around Ben's waist. The bastard really was a tease and quite a handful. The pair were now in the back of the large black car parked away with great distance from where the others were. Harry was impatient and quite demanding as he pulled and yanked on Ben's collar.

 

"Hurry Ben." Harry moaned as his wrists were gripped and held away above his head, "Ben."

 

"Naughty boys like you don't get a chance to fucking say anything. Stop being a little prat and let Mr. Winston do the work here."

 

Harry chuckled at the slight demeaning tone in the older man's voice, "Alright Ben-"

 

"Ah ah." Harry was cut off with an index finger pressing up against his lips, plush red lips, " _Mr. Winston_ to you, you slutty shit."

 

Harry only giggled and gave a sly sing-song tone, "Okay _Mr. Winston_."

 

"That's better. Now, can't have your lips go to waste, can we?" Ben ushered, his hands now grappling at his belt, quickly removing the buckle in one swift shuffle, "Alright, babe. Get up, hand and knees. Quickly."

 

Harry released a pathetic whine and quickly made his way to face Ben with ass in the air, mewling to the soft teasing touch if fingertips, lacing down his back. His body shook and quaked as lips followed along with the hiking of his shirt, slowly peeling off the extra nonsense that occupies his skin.

 

"Ben-"

 

"Harry." The man muttered sternly.

 

" _Mr. Winston_ , please." Harry begged, "Touch me, wreck me, fucking _soil_ this car and destroy me."

 

His pants became rough breaths as his face was gripped by strong fingers, forcing him to look up at lustful brown eyes and a pulsating cock.

 

"Alright, babe. I promise I will, but let me get a feel of those lips okay?"

 

Before Harry could happily nod, his mouth had already shot wide open to take a slick taste of the heavenly sugar of Ben's cock.

 

-

 

"Where the fuck were you?" Zayn inquired as Harry wobbled back to wear the rest of the lads had their photos taken.

 

Harry was fucked out and Ben was back at the photo shoot area, a big smile on his lips and feet happily tapping at the floor. Ben might have sent a couple of winks back at the fucked out curly haired client while chatting up with a few mates.

 

"Hmmmm?" Harry giggled, drunk and lost, "I was- I was just out." He shrugged.

 

The other lads had their eyes on Harry as well, sitting with confused expressions and impatient looks. They were forced to be seated out until Harry had his individual shots so they could have a full band shot. They waited over 20 fucking minutes to an hour, who the _fuck_ knows, and finally, finally the fucker decided to show up.

 

"Yeah, we can see you were out." Louis scoffed.

 

Harry turned and nearly slumped over from the dizziness of sex and the burn in his arse after Ben pounded him into the crevice of the car seat. Fucking blessed he was.

 

"Well? Don't need to be an ass." Grumbled Harry, "I was just out-"

 

"Ew Harry!" Niall shouted in slight disgust, "What's that at the side of your cheek?!"

 

Harry's eyes shot wide open in slight surprise as his own hand met with the cheek Niall had grunted about. The other boys tried to focus and they soon knew what Niall had pointed out, a mark of shock and contorted disgust over their own faces as well.

 

There was obvious dried _cum_ smothered on his left cheek, _Ben's_ cum smothered on his fucking cheek. Not that they knew who it was, but Harry sure did.

 

"What the fuck, Harry?" Louis shouted in shock, "You left us waiting while you had some- some kind of fuck moment with someone?!?"

 

Harry was in slight shock himself and his cheeks went crimson red just like they would while he was eaten out in the most strangest places, but this time it was in slight shame because he forgot to clean himself right after being splattered on the face.

 

Splattered on the face with _Ben's_ cum that is.

 

Harry only turned away and looked at any other random objects around the area that seemed much more interesting to analyze rather than listen to his bandmates bicker about his sudden disappearance and their realization to why he was gone.

 

Then again, it wasn't like he could completely blank them out, "Well I'm here now, aren't I? So let me take the photos and we don't have to stay here any longer."

 

The boy's snorted and Zayn rolled his eyes as he said, "Mate, we stayed here for a long time because of you and your little sweet fuck-"

 

"Who were you with anyway." Louis cut in suddenly, "I doubt you were doing anything credible other than be productive with having someone _fuck your face_."

 

The boys were slightly aghast by Louis's snappy and questioning tone.

 

Harry only smirked, "Well you're all right about me having a little fun, but you could guess who it was. My little game for you guys."

 

His green were now narrowed towards Louis who returned the same look. Wonder what crawled up his ass. The blue eyes were glowing with a shade of...of... Disgust? Lust? Hatred? Jealousy?

 

'Hm. Such an arse' Harry thought as he scoffed at the other's reaction.

 

“That’s just sick, Harry.” Niall whined, “not the good kind of sick either.”

 

The other boys gave a dry chuckle in response, Louis rolled his eyes, “Well for sure you’ve been sucking off some man’s dick for fun and the only person it could be would be Ben. He's out there smiling like the fresh rays of sunshine and he was never like that before a lame photo shoot. Not only that, the man’s been head over heels for your slutty butt, it’s _no doubt_ that it was him anyway. Right boys?”

 

‘Slutty butt?’ Harry scoffed, “Louis really you’re getting snappy for no reason-”

 

“ _No reason_?” he repeated, “No _reason_? Really, Harold? You’ve been keeping me fucking waiting for that lazy ass of yours and you’re telling me no reason. No, wait sorry-” he corrected, “You’ve been keeping us _all_ waiting.”

 

Harry crossed his arms in defense, “Louis, really? I have no time for this. Let’s just get the shots now instead of wasting time-”

 

“We should and you’re right, just be sure to get that cum face so you're cleaned.” Louis snapped and before anyone could interrupt him or defy him, he already fled the scene with the accidental slam into things and a kick to the ground.

 

Wonder what crawled up his ass?

 

Well, since it wasn’t Harry’s nor anyone else’s problem, the boys might as well make it back to where ever they were supposed to be headed by now and finally finish off the tasks they had at hand.

 

+++

 

“Oh god finally!” Niall groaned.

 

All five boys had finally made it back to their hotels and the bus was now parked somewhere safe and out of their sight. Ben had given everyone decent comments about how lovely the boys were for the shoot and mark Louis’s words was he pissed when he noticed the extra dripping smiles and pretty winks shared between Harry and Ben. Oh and the fucking jealousy, yes jealousy, out grew immensely within him. He always knew, knew Harry would take whatever gets especially is he was offer a built and older man’s body to wreck and finger the delicate insides of the boy’s body.

 

Louis wanted to be that older man, hell was he pissed when he found out someone else took a little ride within his boy (even if no one else knew he claimed Harry under his radar). It didn’t matter anyway, a smirk was on his lips as soon as he stepped into the bus when they were making their way back to the hotel. Harry loved playing a bit too naughty and nasty, Louis only needed to get _himself_ into that picture.

 

Oh and hell yeah was he going to get himself into that picture, and not just there, but a little naughty one’s bum.

 

“You’re pretty beat, huh, Niall?” Louis teased, smirking back as the boy glared.

 

“We had to sit there for a whole five minutes within each of the same poses for the past hour! What are they going to use out bloody faces for anyway? Makeup? Undies? So stupid.” Zayn complained.

 

“It’s always like that, not like we could complain and get anything back from it.” Liam stated, “Besides we were delayed because of _Harry_ in the first place.”

 

By the way, speaking of Harry, what was that fucker doing right now? Louis looked around to see Harry seated within the seated cushion of the little living area of the hotel room typing away and texting who knows what on that phone of his and hell was there a fiery burn within Louis as Harry giggled at a fucking text. The other boys were too busy talking about possible plans they could have, momentarily jumping onto different subject while Louis glared and ate himself alive with fury as Harry texted to the one and only possible person as of now, _Ben_. Oh god that fucker-

 

“Looks like we’ve got to rest up mates. I’m headed off to my room.” Liam yawned.

 

“Yeah.” both Niall and Zayn agreed in unison.

 

Harry remained unfazed, but only attentive to his phone as Louis watched continuously, but nodded nonetheless.

 

“Oh and lads, we’ve kind of only got four rooms within this hotel thing since, well, that’s the maximum rooms they’ve got for one complex area.” Liam informed, “So one of you guys are going to have to share with another-”

 

“I will! With Harry, don’t stress mate. We’ve done this before so don’t get tensed up about sharing.” Louis chuckled, "Right Harold-”

 

Once again, Harry was just staring at that stupid phone of his with some shit eating grin instead of caring with what the rest of the boys were talking about. The bastard. It didn’t matter anyway since Louis got the perfect delectable chance to make his move so who was grinning real big now? Louis was of course.

 

Harry had gotten up anyway, taking at least a bit of time to pay attention that they were all heading off for bed and he shared a small tight smile with Louis when it struck him that he would be sharing with Louis this time. It was a bit awkward judging the fact that they had a slight flickering argument between them earlier on, but it was a time for rest so arguing now wasn’t going to help anyone. Harry made his way to the room, stuffing his phone into the back pocket with Louis trailing behind.

 

The doors closed shut and that’s when the small tension and awkward talk was starting, “Harry,” Louis started as he peeled off the heavy loads of clothes and changing into something more easy to deal with, “It seems you’ve had fun today.”

 

Harry was doing the same, his phone now placed at the brown night stand at the side of the bed, “Yeah I did. Cut the formal crap, Louis. I know you were pissed, why getting all calm on me now?”

 

“Because I’m not going to keep grudges,” Louis scoffed, “It’s not something I tend to keep in my mind.” Lies.

 

Harry only hummed sarcastically as he slipped into the left side of the bed only within his boxers, throwing the covers over his body. Louis followed behind as well and made himself into the right side of the bed in a white T-shirt and sweats. It was silent for the first few minutes, Harry turned opposite from Louis on his side and the other remained flat on his back, contemplating if he should break the invisible line that crossed in between them. Whether he should make the drastic step and allow lust and jealousy take over his mind and eyes so he could fully get a loving hold on this boy.

 

Louis groaned to himself in annoyance, but he sucked in a breath, “How was it?” He muttered.

 

“W-What?” Harry replied, turning slightly to face Louis over his shoulder, “What?”

 

“I’m asking-” Louis then elevated the back of his head by placing crossed arms underneath and above his head, “ _How was it?_ Did you enjoy it?”

 

“What?” Harry repeated, honestly confused.

 

“Oh for fucks sake, Harold. You know what I'm damn talking about. You and your little fling with Ben. Did you _like_ it?" Louis snapped.

 

"W-Why are you asking this now?" Harry questioned, his cheeks tinting red and no he wasn't ready for such a direct question at a time like this, "You shouldn't be so bothered anyway, I'm free to do what I please." He stated and turned back to his side, closing his eyes.

 

Louis rolled his own eyes, "You _like_ being a whore then?"

 

He wasn't putting it to rest really, there just had to be snip snaps coming from Louis's mouth for the most random situations and times. Fucking-

 

"Louis! Really? Name calling? Low blow don't you think? Why did you want to sleep with me if you were just going to fuck with me?" Harry exclaimed, "Just-"

 

Suddenly, his questions were cut off by a strong pull of Louis's hands tugging Harry to face him while his back was pushed flat onto the bed's surface. He gasped slightly at the random strength that pulled against him by Louis's strong hold.

 

"Louis?" Harry was startled, his eyes flickering over Louis's face which was only a few mere inches away, "What are you-" he gasped once more as the index and thumb of Louis's hands pinched at his chin, forcing him to look right into Louis's eyes.

 

"You really fucking honestly think I wouldn't care? Oh dear Harold after spending _endless_ amounts of times in the same bed with me, sleeping by _my side_ , _sleeping_ under my _arms,_ _your breaths_ in sync with _mine_ \- Did you really think I wouldn't fucking give a single shit about you-" Louis smirked to the little whine and cry emitting from Harry's plush lips, "fucking another man in such a close vicinity from where I was? Wait scratch that, you thought I would let you have fun fucking around-" his hands trailed by the side of Harry's bare body, nails digging within the process, "with any, _any_ _other man_ than me?"

 

The bed became a musical orchestra of ruffling sheets and weak whines as Louis scavenged to grope the boy's hardening cock underneath those sheets, playing with the tip as Louis's chest pushed against Harry's own. Pushing, pushing, and pushing him deep into the deepening mattress.

 

"L-Louis I- Louis." Harry hissed, "W-What-"

 

"Just keep your ears open you bloody bastard, I'm the one talking here." Louis pulled and twisted his hand, a screech leaving Harry's lips in response, "I bloody think about you every day, news flash! You don't think I know about your cock obsession?"

 

"L-Louis-ah-" Harry was lost for words, he couldn't process and he had no fucking idea what to say. He could feel his curls fattening over the white, messy pillows below. His lips were forming into crimson red plush while his chest heaves for breaths, crying in slight agony from the pleasure burning in his lower intimate areas, "Fuck."

 

Louis laughed, "Look at you. Weak, fucking weak yet so, so hot." He dipped his head into the boy's shoulder, sniffling the sexual scent, "Oh and darling you smell so good, so good. All I'm doing is touching that vile cock and here you are surrendering, moaning my name. Wonderful."

 

"Loouis." Harry moaned, his head shot back and throat exposed, letting Louis's lips trail over and tongue the white skin, "Louis stop teasing- Lou."

 

"I've always wanted to touch you like this-" Louis spoke, his tip of his fingers playing with the head, trickling down to fondle his balls, and of course teasingly play along the intimate gates, "The sound of my name on your lips."

 

He pulled his slickening hand away now, bringing it up to his mouth. He stared straight into Harry's eyes and the other did the same, green and blue connecting as those naughty fingers slipped over Harry's chin, wetting those saliva slick lips with precum.

 

"Suck," Louis ordered, but did he give a shit to wait for a response?

 

_Fuck no._

 

He shoved the tip of his fingers into the warmth and wetness of Harry's mouth, playing and quivering his fingers within the deep pools. Smiling as Harry continued to moan and break, legs curling in and cock fully erected, calling for Louis to touch, to please. Those sinful lips obeyed the beautiful commands and slammed shut, forming art as Harry sucked in the most dirty way was possible.

 

"Louis- I- I didn't think you'd be like- like _this_ fuck." Harry hissed around those fingers, "You're so hot when you get- get like this."

 

"Hm? 'When I get like this' when other time have you ever seen me _like this_? First time you've actually seen me want to actually take the move and fuck the living lights out of you, quit lying to yourself." Louis said sternly.

 

"Probably, but never would I reject such an offer as this." The boy chuckled, "Mmmm- Tomlinson, show me. Bloody _show me what you-AGH!_ "

 

The saliva slickness ran down the side of his mouth as he squealed in pleasure, once again the neck in full exposure, but this time fed over with Louis's marks. Those fingers are no longer near Harry's lips, but far, far below where Harry's hole resided. Those fingers fondling with the insides, opening and stretching him a bit too well. It started off with one, but then Louis remembered- Do I really give a fuck right now? No- and shoved in an extra two.

 

"LOUIS!" Harry screamed, "Louis- Lou-mph." his cries were blocked with a firm pair of lips pressing down, pushing him with such weight of pleasure and heat all while those fingers penetrated deep into the beautiful parts of his body.

 

"Oh god, so beautiful. Your face, your chest, your everything. How could you ever fucking consider letting yourself be used by other bloody bastards? How dare you let this-" he shoved in the three tips of his finger with such force, Harry felt ushering tears at the corners of his eyes, "this art of your body he kissed and groped by other men. Oh and you _dared_ to show me this volatile act before _my_ face?"

 

Harry felt pathetic in the best ways possible, every time those fingers aimed they hit the incredible glory of his insides that had his back arching into the form of pornographicsl art. His legs were constantly shuffling to pull in and keep those fingers trapped within him, his eyes rolling and no longer stating in focus, his lips freshly bruised, and fuck he was in _heaven_.

 

"I'll fucking _show_ you what _I_ could do." Louis snarled.

 

Those fingers slipped out and Harry hissed at the fresh cool air hitting at his hole. Louis left off of Harry's body and for some reason, everything just felt cold. The blankets were ruffled up too much to the point shed they became a mere ball tossed at the side of the floor. It hadn't mattered anyway since now it was just the pure vicinity of Louis's surprisingly still clothed body and Harry's bare one.

 

"Just got to get rid of these nasty thing eh?" Louis laughed, point at the articles of clothing that remained on both bodies, wasting no time to peel them each off of his own body and Harry's legs.

 

"What are- what are you going to- to do?" Harry panted, staring back at Louis who crawled down his body, Louis's head slipping in between those delicate thighs. He was breaking so bad.

 

"Just a little gift-" Louis chuckled, "A little gift."

 

Harry was confused and sweaty, but mostly near to being fucked out but-

" _OH MY FUCKING GOD._ " Harry screamed, "F- _FUCK_."

 

In all his times that he'd been groped, slapped, played, and toyed, never did he ever expect to pleasure to the brink of destruction with- with _this._

 

His glorious pink hole was in the open, but no longer was it left alone as Louis gripped those soft, white thighs and spread them too wide for comfort, but it didn't matter as soon as his warm, wet, and beautiful tongue began to toss and turn within the hole. Pressing and playing, just- Louis was actually fucking _destroying_ him.

 

"Louis! Louis! Lou! Lou!" Harry whimpered, he fucking whimpered like a dog in pain, but no those pimples were puffy, no that cock was standing, no this boy was _begging_.

 

"Yeah, baby?" Louis whispered, his hollow breath placing cool air over his wetting hole.

 

"I'm- I'm not going to last!" Harry cried, his eyebrows furrowed and hands clenched at the white bed sheets. Those hotel cleaners would have fun with these sheets for sure.

 

"Baby, you will. Don't even fucking dare to cum. Otherwise, I will fucking leave my dick stuffed up your ass the entire night." Louis threatened playfully.

 

Harry only whined once more as Louis returned to his work, lapping and drilling that tongue of his into Harry's hole numerous times. Playing happily as Harry shriveled and cried, those legs only being pushed up higher and wider against his chest as Louis dug deeper, pressing with full force and relishing the salty, vinegar like taste. He was having so much fun, hell he felt blessed as he closed his eyes, focussing on those delicate thighs he needed to mark and that delicate, fluttering asshole he took into his tongue.

 

After being content with those purple bruised thighs and wet dripping hole, he pulled away, lowering the legs but widening them just a bit more, he made his way in between. He was prideful of himself to have fully spread this boy's ass, to have sucked him well, and now was the best of all that was great. He was going fuck Harry.

 

"Louis- Louis." Harry panted, his hands weakly reaching out, searching for a bare chest to have pushed up against his own. To feel the other's nipples imprint and play on his own.

 

"Hmm? Baby?" Louis whispered in Harry's ear, slightly licking the swirl, "Tell me what you want."

 

"Fuck me." Harry urged, his neck wrapping around Louis's neck, pulling him in tight, "Fuck me so good, Tomlinson. Hmmmm your tongue felt so, _so good down there_ -" he broke out a moan, arching once, that cock rubbing against his own, "You think that cock of yours could finish me off? Huh? Finish me fucking off. _Finish me, Tomlinson._ "

 

Louis snarled, his eyes darkening as he pulled away Harry's arms around his neck, gripping those fucking hands and entwining their fingers together, throwing and stretching the body below as he tossed them over Harry's head. Harry followed with a gasp and the tightening of his legs around Louis's slim waist. Their cocks hearing from numerous amounts of friction, the friction only releasing more and more precum into their abdomens.

 

"I'll fucking show you-" Louis muttered, one hand lowered to perfectly aim his erected cock into the peach ass cheeks, "I'll annihilate you."

 

" _Then already fucking do it, Tomlinson._ " Harry hushed.

 

But his words were cut short as the enticing cock fled into his arse with no mercy, penetrating deep and he could _feel_ that cock pulsate within him. He could _feel_ it work it's way in, the foreskin inside pushing and pulling as Louis slid into those arse cheeks. They couldn't help but moan in unison as they connected in such, such a pleasurable way.

 

But Louis didn't stop there, he was already full on moving, banging Harry fucking _hard_ into that hotel mattress, the god damn headboard slapping against the white walls and Louis didn't give a single fuck if people heard their wails and bangs.

 

Harry's curls were fluttering and flying as folios moved in with no mercy, those cheeks on his face crimson and pretty, those lips devoured and abused, his neck completely littered with Louis's and only Louis's marks, and his chest with perky nipples begging to be kissed and bitten.

 

"Ah- ah Louis harder! _Harder!_ " Harry shouted, his head shooting side to side of the pillows aimlessly, "Harder! P-please! Louis!" Harry was fucking _heaving_ as Louis's cock broke him, and fucked him so, so well, "Ah-fuck."

 

There were tears, there were literal tears as Harry sucked in his lips and his eyes closed shut all while he shook, he god damn rattled on the bed. The mattress wouldn't stop creaking, wouldn't stop moving as angles were being changed and moans were released. Louis made sure he had his lips closed, keeping himself silence all because he wanted to devour the delicious sounds and cries that left Harry's tongue.

 

"I could just eat you." Louis laughed, dipping his head right over Harry's chest, "And your nipples- fuck- they're calling for me."

 

Harry would've rolled his eyes at that, but here he was leaving them shut as he and Louis were rattling the bed as they _fucked_.

 

"Oh-oh-oh-oh." Harry's lips were now in awe as he turned his head to face back at Louis, "L-Lou. I-I-I'm c-close."

 

He was untouched, but ready to fucking explode because Louis's pubes were enough to tickle at the end of his are cock as the boy continued to aim him in. The older boy merely nodded and let the work of his tongue now play along Harry's sweaty chest, swirling extra carefully on the hard, brown skin.

 

"Louis!" Harry cried, "I'm c-close!" He was hissing and screaming as he felt _teeth_ sink into his nipples, sucking them impressively strong, "LOUIS. LOU-!"

 

And soon enough, his orgasmic screams have arrived and Louis swallowed them whole as he kissed and relished those lips once more all while heated cum was now spurred in between, making a large mess yet a work of fine arts. Harry's back was arched, his eyes were closed, he was kissing Louis, and my god his skin was marked all by those firm lips over and over again.

 

"I-I-" Harry felt his body going limp, letting himself be used and shaken upon the bed even if he were still sensitive as Louis rode and chased his orgasm, finally spilling with a shout as he spilled himself in _deep_ into Harry.

 

+++

 

They regained their breaths after they were slumped together, Louis's face within the dip of Harry's neck and their chests still pressed against each other as Louis smiled. This was really, really charming and wow was it hot.

 

He lifted his face out and whispered, "See who's the top of the boss here?"

 

"You're a fucker, I swear," Harry said hazily, feeling himself slip away from the immense fucking.

 

The curls on Harry's head were god damn sweaty and plastered over his forehead and cheeks. His hole was still wet and his chest was drying with Louis's saliva, but he was too fucked out to care about cleaning and so was Louis.

 

"Well of course. Who else just plummeted into your ass just now?" He laughed.

 

"Mmmm. Touché. I must say Lou-" Harry whispered, pulling Louis back down for another kiss, "you were really, really fucking good. Touched me so right, mmmm made me feel so good, Tomlinson."

 

"Of course, I did and do count on this happening next time." He chuckled, "Oh and babe?"

 

"Hmm?" Harry hummed sleepily, right below Louis and wow was this nice, "What?"

 

"Next time you decide to fuck a man and you rub it in my face, I'll hire him to double penetrate you till you cry."

 

Harry rolled his eyes but took that to note. Not like he never tried that before. So maybe Louis's threat seemed more of a welcoming gift instead, but putting that aside, he pulled Louis down once more, "Oh shut up and kiss me some more."

 

And just with that command, their lips were interlocked once again in a more slow and soothing pace, still containing messiness and maybe Louis's fingers were playing naughty once more and going a bit too close to that lovely hole he just played with.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well there's that shitty smut for you. Thanks for reading! Leave kudos and comments if you have thoughts or liked this!


End file.
